The untimely demise of an espresso machine
by ReddyEddy
Summary: I suck at the whole summary part of these. Don't take this too seriously. It was written for my friend and her younger daughter, as they  as well as I  are rabid fans of Castle. It was all written out of FUN not seriousness.


**I can imagine the 12th would be thrown into absolute pandemonium if something were to happen to the precious coffee machine of wonder that Castle oh so kindly provided for them.**

-  
Frantic footsteps could be heard echoing down the now empty hallways of the precinct.

Which was just a little odd, For everyone but Kate Beckett and Richard Castle had gone home for the night.

Beckett was stuck finishing the last of a long line of paperwork on their last case and Castle had decided to stay with her until she had finished in order to 'keep her company'.

But after several minutes of watching him do nothing but rummage through her belongs, childishly she might add, she sent him away to grab her a fresh coffee.

The only excuse she could really think of at the time.

Halfway across the building, Castle was stopped on his journey for much needed caffeine by Ryan and Esposito as they came running up behind him.

"Castle, it's awful!" Ryan all but wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Bro, I think it died" Esposito said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Castle gave the pair a very much bewildered look.

"What do you mean.." Castle began to say but before he could finish. Instead he was dragged hastily away toward the break room by Esposito, Ryan following along behind like a duckling.

The trio made a beeline directly in front of the Espresso machine. As they came up short of it, Ryan pointed accusingly at it.

"I think your curse is still in effect. We were making a cup for the road, when it started to shake and smoke. That or it's broken. We're hoping for the ladder..." Esposito explained.

"Any idea what's wrong with it?" Ryan asked nervously and tapped at some of the buttons absentmindedly.

Castle smirked, stepping up to the contraption.

"You just don't have my magic touch." he replied merrily.

"It's not THAF hard to work. And Its not like we haven't been using it for the past 3 years. Castle. Just FIX IT." Esposito grumbled and crossed his arms.

Castle busied himself with selecting proper settings, and snatching a mug off the counter. He then pressed the final button, expecting it to simply deposit the delicious foamy goodness into the mug he held below it.

However, it didn't. So not only did an awkward silence come peeking around the corner but the awesome comeback Castle had thought of, immediately died.

Then, things took a nasty turn. The machine shook and smoked as the two detectives had said, but then proceeded to make a serious of unnerving noises.

"So much for having the magic touch..." Esposito began to laugh.

Castle was about to defend himself when a sickening crack came from the espresso machine. The three men turned just in time to see a thin crack forming along the side of the thing. To which Castle took off running from the room, screaming like a small child.

"It's gonna explode!"

Ryan and Esposito followed suit, however, they didn't scream. Not like girls anyway.

As soon as they all exited the break room, multiple bangs, crashes and 'not good noises rang out behind them. They didn't bother to stop or look back, just followed Castle as he streaked up the stairs and across the upper floor toward Beckett.

She had JUST finished the last bit of paperwork and began packing up her things, starting to get nervous seeing as Castle hadn't returned. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to send him off alone, knowing his 'nine year old on a sugar rush' tendencies.

She then heard a girly shriek (oh ho ho, Rick...You been a manlier scream.), a loud crash and multiple panicked feet pounding away at the floor, nearing ever closer. Kate quickly stood up and was about to run down to the next level when Castle, Esposito and Ryan came flailing up to her.

"Castle!" she practically yelled.

"Beckett, Kate! It...It was...was awful!" Castle gasped out.

"Started...to...smoke!" Ryan whined, also caught gasping for air.

"Beckett. Its awful! It..it just exploded!" Esposito coughed out.

"WHAT exploded?" Beckett demanded, grabbed Castle viciously by the ear.

"The espresso machine! Apples, Apples, APPLES!" he said back, desperately trying to free himself from her grip.

Then something scary happened, Beckett stood absolutely still. And said nothing. Just stared at the three men, not blinking, not saying a single thing. Until...

"Castle! What did you do?"

The ear-piercingly loud screech of Detective Kate Beckett could be heard through the entire precinct and most likely for several dozen blocks.


End file.
